Pokemon Movie 10 Take 2
by SMF - Resonating Love
Summary: This is my version of Pokemon Movie 10: The Rise of Darkrai. Pairings Tonio/Alice, Ash/Dawn, one-sided Barron/Alice. YOU MUST WATCH THE MOVIE FIRST BEFORE READING THIS STORY! EDIT: I changed the title. Thank you Ivan.


**Yosh! This is my version of the tenth Pokemon movie! It's basically the same except for the extra fluff between Alice and Tonio, maybe even some Ash x Dawn.**

**If you are reading this…you should have seen the movie first!!**

**Main Pairing: Alice x Tonio**

**Side Pairings: Ash x Dawn and one-sided Barron x Alice**

**It took a really long time, but here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

"Are you sure Alamos Town is close by, Brock?" Ash Ketchum asked the spiky-haired man.

"I'm pretty sure…there it is! Alamos Town right over that hill!" Brock pointed straight ahead.

"Alright!" Ash exclaimed, leaping at least a foot into the air. "I bet cha' that once we get there we'll find some great battles!" Pikachu squealed happily upon his shoulder.

"I've got to get ready for the contest; so many dresses to wear and so little time!" Dawn smiled as she ran along side Ash.

Ash blinked ahead. "Hold on!" He and Dawn stopped and gasped in surprise at the body of water blocking their way.

Brock looked at the map confusingly. "It looks like we're on the wrong shore." He said as he turned the map sideways as if he was trying to read it.

Ash and Dawn sighed as they crouched to the ground.

"Would you all like a lift?" A new voice asked from above.

Ash looked around and then up at the hot air balloon floating down in front of them. Of course, Brock was looking at the beautiful young woman inside the balloon's basket.

The girl waved and smiled. "Hi there!" A young Chimchar was clinging to the ropes, its flaming tail glowing brightly.

The girl hovered above the ground and let the others inside.

"I can't thank you enough for your kindness!" Brock started as he ogled at her. "So my name, my dear, is Brock. Would you honor us by telling your name?"

"My name's Alice." The blonde girl said with a smile.

"So it's Alice from Alamos Town!" Brock blushed brightly and flipped through his book. "I can't believe I don't have you written down in my 'little blue book of babes', silly me." Brock groaned and slouched over. "I'm such a dummy! There's only one thing to do…let me take you out…after Croagunk takes me out…" Brock quickly lost consciousness after the poisonous frog poked him with its glowing hand.

Ash and Dawn chuckled embarrassingly at Brock, while Pikachu just shook its head. Dawn was the first one to snap out of it.

"Now, I'm Dawn. I'm entering in the Alamos Town Pokemon contest." Dawn introduced.

"I'm Ash and this is my partner, Pikachu." Pikachu raised one of its tiny hands and waved with a cute smile on its face.

Chimchar blew more flames into the balloon.

"Awesome! We're really movin'!" Ash exclaimed while looking over the edge.

"Yeah. What a pretty lake." Dawn agreed, looking over a different edge.

Brock recovered and shouted, "Yeah? Well, not as pretty as Alice." Looking a little wobbly.

"Wow, you're quick." Ash said.

"He's used to it." Dawn added.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Well, I work part-time as a hot air balloon tour guide, but I also spend most of my time as a music student." Alice said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a pure green leaf.

"Leaf whistle?" Dawn asked and her assumptions were correct when a beautiful and soothing harmony hummed from the leaf.

All the Pokemon in the sky gathered around the balloon to listen. Alice played a different tone to a flock of Pigiots. They squawked happily and flew away. The gang stared in amazement as the Pokemon flew away.

"You see? The Pokemon are showing me which way the wind's blowing. Okay Chimchar!" She called up to her little monkey friend, who nodded and blew more fire up into the balloon. Pikachu jumped up and conversed happily with it.

The balloon floated closer to the ever-growing city.

"Look at those towers!" Dawn observed.

"Hey, listen to this." Brock started once he flipped through his brochure. "The brilliant architect, Gody, designed the space-time towers one-hundred years ago."

"And that's where we hold our Pokemon contests on." Alice smiled.

"Oh, wow!" Dawned ogled.

"One-hundred years?" Ash asked distractingly. "That's like ten years times…" Ash stopped to count his fingers.

"-Times ten." Dawn finished for him, looking disapprovingly at him.

"Oh, yeah. That's right." Ash laughed, sweat dropping.

"Let's see…it explains why they're called 'space-time'." Brock continued. "The tower on the right represents time and the tower on the left represents space."

"Hey, I could've told ya' that." Ash chuckled. No one noticed Pikachu look up in alarm.

The trio and Alice gasped as the Pokemon were blown away by a fierce wind. Alice cried out when the hot air balloon was caught in the same drift. The balloon shook in all directions and the people inside held on for their lives.

The balloon finally steadied and Alice was the first to speak. "Is everybody okay?"

"Yeah." Ash and Dawn said at the same time. They both blushed and looked away.

"What was that?" Brock asked while scratching the top of his head.

"Well…I suppose it could have been the air currents…but it sure was strange." Alice answered, feeling slightly insecure. "Sorry if you guys got scared. I know what! I'll give you the grand tour!" The gang smiled in delight and Brock ogled her once more.

The balloon landed and everyone hopped out. Chimchar quickly tied the balloon to a railing and jumped onto Alice's shoulder. Our heroes stared in amazement as they walked through the slightly crowded town.

Alice stopped and gestured towards the cotton candy machine. Ash quickly nodded and grinned eagerly. Once they got their cotton candy, Ash lifted his up to Pikachu who grabbed a mouth full. Dawn ate hers politely, while Brock stopped eating to gaze at Alice. Ash finished his and saw his opportunity to get some more. He munched down on Brock's, who was paying too much attention to Alice to notice anything, and quickly finished it. Dawn hit Ash playfully and he only grinned mischievously. Brock lifted the paper left over and took a bite out of it not noticing it was gone. He frowned at Ash and sighed. Alice giggled and fed more cotton candy to Chimchar.

Ash laughed and ran ahead. Alice would have followed after him if it wasn't for a strong hand that gripped her shoulder.

"Alberto?" Alice asked.

"That's right, my dear. I've been trying to find you all day, but, as you can see, our love always finds our way back to each other." Barron Alberto smirked.

Brock's tears fell like a waterfall. "Y-You're in love?!"

Alice grimaced and shook her head. "No way! I don't like _him_…I have someone else in mind." She sighed happily before frowning. "But the guy I like doesn't seem to notice…" She quickly recomposed herself and shook Alberto's hand off her.

Alberto frowned and said, "My dear, you will realize your love for me today. I'm sure of it!" And with that said, Alberto ran off.

Dawn stared after him. "What a strange man." She turned to Alice. "So who's this guy you like?"

Alice blushed crimson red and quickly shook her head. "N-No one! I was just kidding…I don't _really_ have someone I like…it was just a lie to get Alberto off my case." She half lied.

Dawn looked skeptical for a second before smiling. "I know what you mean. That guy's a creep."

After the gang fought some battles with other tourists and townsfolk, they followed Alice down some secluded steps. They gasped at the beautiful sight before them. A fountain and pond lay right in front of them and Pikachu, Chimchar, and Piplup stared at the water Pokemon in the water.

The gang kept walking and Alice spoke up. "This whole garden was designed by Gody, you know."

"What a beautiful spot." Brock said while reading his brochure. "It says, "the design theme of architect Gody's brilliant garden is the harmony between humans and Pokemon."" Once Brock said that, all kinds of Pokemon came out to greet them.

"I've been playing in this garden ever since I was a little girl." Alice said as she played with the Pokemon. "So everyone here is my friend."

"Cool!" Ash shouted as he grabbed all his Pokeballs and threw them in the air. "Everyone, let's go!"

The Pokeballs popped open and out came Turtwig, Aipom, and Staravia.

"Great idea!" Dawn said as she also let her Pokemon out. "Come on out!"

"I'm in too!" Brock exclaimed as he took out his Pokeballs.

All the claimed Pokemon played with the wild Pokemon. Everyone ran ahead and Ash stopped abruptly as strange Pokemon popped out in front of him.

He cried out and leaped back into Dawn. Dawn blushed at the closeness, while Ash rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about that, Dawn. That Pokemon kind of scared me." Ash apologized, a light blush gracing his cheeks.

"I-It's okay, Ash. Happens all the time." Dawn waved her hand to dismiss it.

'_What is this tingling feeling in my chest? Why is my hand still warm from touching him?'_ Dawn asked herself as she stared into space.

Ash noticed Dawn's lack of attention but ignored it and kept walking after Brock and Alice. It took a while, but they soon stopped at a balcony-like structure, where they could look all across the garden.

"Look at that!" Brock pointed to a large explosion that went off.

Alice looked horrified and she ran in the direction of the blast, the others trailing behind her.

--

"Stop it! What are you doing?!" A tall man with glasses asked, running up to Barron Alberto.

"Get out of the way! Darkrai is mine!" Alberto shouted with a crazed look in his eyes.

"No! If you keep attacking at random you'll hurt the Pokemon!" The man yelled back.

"I said get out of the way!" Alberto shoved him back and commanded:

"Lickylicky, use hyperbeam!" Lickylicky nodded and opened his mouth wide to attack.

The man with glasses gasped when he saw a Buneary hop into the range of fire, unknowing of its fate.

"NO!" The man leapt up and grabbed hold of the Buneary and shielded it from the attack.

"Tonio, you fool! I warned you to get out of the way!" Alberto shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Y-You would have h-hurt an in-innocent P-Pokemon. Darkrai wasn't even in that direction!" The man yelled back weakly, Tonio faltered, holding his shoulder in pain.

Tonio's shoulder was bleeding and the fabric around it was burnt and red. "Get away from the Pokemon!"

Alberto scowled and would have said something back to him if it wasn't for the soft voice that rang out.

"Tonio? Alberto?" Alice asked as she ran over to them.

It only took her two minutes to look at Alberto with Lickylicky and Tonio holding a Buneary in his arms protectively that she realized what had happened. She spun around and slapped Alberto hard, and rushed over to Tonio with a very frightened Buneary. She gasped when she saw Tonio's wound.

"Tonio, please don't move. We need to get you to a hospital right away!" Alice said while trying to hold back tears; she'd never seen anyone hurt like this or wanted to, especially not Tonio.

"A-Alice?" Tonio asked in a bewildered tone.

"Y-Yeah it's me. You're going to be alright." Alice stroked his face softly. Dawn blinked at the pair and smiled, despite the situation.

"I'm fine, Alice. Don't worry about me. Is Buneary okay?" Tonio asked, holding out Buneary to her.

Alice frowned and almost growled at the lack of care for his health, but one look at Tonio's face softened her. He was sitting holding his shoulder, his hair ruffled and spiky, his clothes burnt, but he had a smile on his face.

"Yeah, Buneary is all right." Alice smiled.

"That's good…" Tonio sighed and ran a hand through his hair and removed his glasses to rub his eyes.

Alice stared at him as he rubbed at his eyes cutely. Brock sobbed in the background, clearly understanding the way Alice looked at Tonio. Ash only blinked, not understanding the situation at all, being dense and all. Tonio placed his glasses on his nose once more and smiled up at Alice.

"You okay?" He asked.

Alice shook her head and said, "I should be asking you the same thing."

Tonio shrugged, but immediately regretted it when he felt the stinging feeling on his shoulder. Alice narrowed her eyes and put Tonio's good arm around her neck.

"Come on. I'm taking you to a doctor." Alice said firmly.

Tonio was about to object when a shadow moved underneath him. He quickly spun around and pushed Alice away. "Alice, look out!" But Alice wasn't about to let Tonio get hurt again. She countered and pushed him back, being careful not to touch his wound. It was then that she realized what he was trying to save her from.

"Alice, no!!" Tonio cried out, but it was too late. Alice was already engulfed in the darkness.

--

_Alice woke up to find herself sitting on the pavement._

'_Where is everyone?' She asked herself. "Tonio?" She called out, hoping to get a response. Nothing._

_A cold breeze passed through. The trees ruffled and leaves fell. Alice quickly hugged herself at an attempt to shield herself from the wind._

_All of a sudden, the shadow that she saw before was now in front of her, its glowing pink eyes staring back at her. She screamed and fell backwards. "Wh-Who are you?!"_

_The pink eyes glowed and now Tonio was standing before her. "Tonio?"_

_Tonio smiled at her and said, "Hi, Alice."_

"_What are you doing here?" Alice asked, slightly relieved someone was with her, instead of the freaky shadow._

"_Well I was—" Tonio stopped and turned around. Suddenly, a creature-like hand burst through him, and he cried out in pain._

"_Tonio!" Alice shrieked and caught him before he fell._

"_Alice…" Tonio gazed up at her, a new hardness in his eyes. "This is…all your fault!" And then he disappeared and Alice was left to weep to herself._

'_Why? Why is it my fault? Why does Tonio hate me? Why?!' Questions were flooding into her head._

_The shadow appeared before once more. Alice glared. "This-this is all your fault! Tonio is dead and he hates me! This can't be real!" _

_The shadow was getting closer, and soon it was right in front of her, but Alice stood strong. The glowing eyes were getting larger and they had this eerie feeling. Alice faltered and she was about to be taken by the darkness once again, until a small Buneary jumped down from a tree. Alice immediately recognized the Pokemon; it was the one Tonio saved from Alberto! Buneary turned to her and started to glow blue. Alice knew what was coming and tried to stop it._

"_B-Buneary, no!" But it was too late, Buneary electrocuted her, and everything went dark._

--

Alice quickly sat up in a hospital bed, hugging to the person closest to her, which happened to be Ash. Alice, thinking Ash was Tonio, buried her face in his chest and sobbed.

"Oh, Tonio! You're here! You're alive!" Alice cooed and snuggled into Ash. Ash stammered and gave Dawn—who was glaring at Alice—a questioning look. Dawn ignored Ash and was about to shout at Alice, when Nurse Joy came walking into the room.

"Oh! You both are awake!" Nurse Joy smiled happily. Alice looked up at Nurse Joy, and then trailed her eyes back to whom she was hugging.

Alice quickly let go of Ash and hid under the covers, as if scared of him. Ash—whose head was too thick to understand why Alice was calling Tonio's name—lifted the covers to see Alice's tear-stained face.

"Uh…Alice?" Ash had no clue what to do in these kinds of situations. He'd never been too good with girls, especially those who were crying.

Alice turned away and asked with a shaky voice," Where is Tonio?"

Ash—who hadn't heard what Alice asked—said, "Alice…are you okay?"

Alice spun around to face him and gave him a tearful look. "Where is Tonio?!"

Ash leapt back in surprise and quickly ran back to Dawn. Dawn blushed, but sighed to cover it up. Dawn stood up and carefully walked up to the girl hiding under the covers.

"Alice…don't you remember?" Alice's head shot up and she grabbed some of Dawn's shirt. She had a grave look on her face and she asked, "I…is he…is he alive?"

Dawn gave the mourning girl a surprised look. "What?! No, no! He's in a different room right now…he's asleep. The doctors said that Lickylicky's hyperbeam really did some damage on him…What makes it worse is that he lost a lot of blood…he fainted once we carried you in here…" Dawn trailed off and glanced at Alice, who looked very relieved.

"What room? I need to see him." Alice hopped out of the hospital bed, to the surprise of Nurse Joy.

"I'm sorry, Alice. You and Tonio need rest. You can see him later."

"No, you don't understand. I _need_ to see him, now. I can't explain it…but…but I just have to!" Alice put her hands to her heart unconsciously. Nurse Joy looked at her, and then smiled.

"…Okay. You can see him, but you have to be quiet and, please, try not to wake him up. He's going to be in a lot of pain for a while." Alice squealed and hugged the pink-haired nurse tightly. She exited the room.

Ash turned to Brock, who was quiet the whole time. "What's up, Brock? You've never been this quiet before…Brock?" Brock's back was to him and he was shaking.

Brock burst out and had anime tears streaming down his face. "Although this is a huge blow to my heart, I will prevail with the love I have for all women!" Ash and Dawn sweat dropped and chuckled with uncertainty.

Dawn turned to Ash and smiled. "How you feeling, Ash? You were sleep for a while, too…" Ash noticed Dawn's face crack a little. He smiled brightly at Dawn and took one of her hands.

"Don't worry, Dawn. I'm fine! Thanks to Pikachu and now Buneary, Alice and I are awake!" Dawn's face was bright pink and turning redder by the second. Ash didn't notice the blush and continued to hold her hand tightly.

* * *

**Mkay. I'm gonna end this chapter here. I was thinking on continuing it, but I should really see what you guys think of it first. All reviews are welcome!**

**Ja ne****! Laters!**


End file.
